Emanuel
by Suellen-san
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Mahorin. Parabéns!Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Presente de aniversário para Mahorin. Parabéns!**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Emanuel

A vida foi triste com Emanuel após sair, ou melhor, ser expulso do seu lar pelo... Parou a divagação quando percebeu que seu companheiro parou de caminhar e o fitou com uma leve preocupação. Viajar a um território de anjos e ainda por cima estando, Emanuel, grávido deixava Guerra preocupado. Não que ambos não pudesse se defender, mas poderia a cria nasce a qualquer momento.

Guerra achou melhor ter a sua segunda cria em um território de anjo, mas podia ver nos olhos do seu companheiro que estava feliz pela primeira cria dele. Emanuel estava radiante, o rosto estava mais redondo e podia se sentir de longe a energia linda que ele emanava por onde passava.

- Manu, quer descansar um pouco? – Falou o Deus parando na frente do anjo.

- Não. – Sorriu o jovem. – Estamos chegando, vejo a fumaça das casas da vila.

- Como queira. – Sorriu o Deus e o beijou de leve. – Se sentir qualquer coisa...

- Avise-me. – Completou o anjo cansado de ouvir o amado.

Guerra sorriu e abraçou o amado com cuidado passando levemente a mão pela barriga saliente de Emanuel. Após bajula o seu amado anjo, os dois seguiram viagem, foram bem recebidos pela última líder dos anjos. A última fêmea de anjo que governava um território e o Deus sabia que mudanças viriam com o clã dos anjos, mas esse é outra história...

Na manhã seguinte, Emanuel fazia um passeio pelo território e sentou perto de uma fonte, começou a olhar a movimentação dos seres. Sua atenção era nos filhotes e num movimento mecânico que adotou a alguns meses passou a mão pela barriga e sorriu.

- Espero que você venha com saúde, filhote. – Falou para a cria. – Queria que mama o visse...

Seu diálogo com a cria parou ao ver uma anjinha o analisando, principalmente a barriga que possui. A anjinha se aproximou e sorriu docemente querendo perguntar algo. Sabia que era raro ver um anjo macho grávido e a fez se aproximar para olhá-lo melhor.

- Posso? – Falou a anjinha.

- Claro. – Sorriu jovem ao vê-la se aproximar mais.

No exato momento que ela tocou a sua barriga sentiu uma corrente passar pelo seu corpo como se os dois tivessem um elo forte. E aquele olhar e o sorriso não lhe pareciam estranho, mas sua atenção voltou se para a conversa estranha entre sua cria e a anja.

- Oi! – Falou a anjinha. – Ta gostoso ai?

Emanuel tentou controlar o riso e viu a anjinha o fita.

- Ela ta bem.

- Como sabe que é ela? – Perguntou o anjo.

- Porque Elena me falou.

- Elena?

- Sim. É minina.

O jeito doce de ela falar menina lhe fez recordar da sua infância e de como às vezes era difícil pronunciar algumas palavras. Sorriu e a viu indo embora porque a anja que cuidava dela achou melhor não incomodá-lo com perguntas demais.

Emanuel voltou para casa, tomava um banho calmo e longo até ver seu amado companheiro entrar no quarto de banho.

- Como foi seu dia? – Questionou Guerra.

- Maravilhoso. E o seu?

- Chato. – Tirou a roupa. – Ainda acho mais emocionante ficar com você.

Entrou na banheira de madeira e escutou o seu amado ri do seu comentário. Guerra aprendeu muitas coisas com Emanuel e uma delas era quem o amor que sentia por ele era diferente e maior do que qualquer coisa que já teve.

- Será que hoje você vai dormir ou vai continuar me chutando? – Perguntou o Deus.

- Bem não sei. – Suspirou ao ver o amado nu na sua frente. – Você está tão lindo.

Guerra sentou se na banheira e sabia o motivo do comentário do amado, tinha diminuído os momentos íntimos e a insegurança do amado no corpo era normal. Emanuel quando foi levado ao Deus chegou tão magro que podia ver as veias transportando sangue e agora com a gravidez ele estava mais forte. Guerra não queria que o seu companheiro sofresse mais por causa da sua família, especialmente o pai infeliz que não via nada além da maldição maluca que achava que o seu filho carregava.

- Você é um dos seres mais lindo desse e dos outros mundos. – Falou o Deus se aproximando do amado. – E vou amá-lo até o dia que não me desejar mais.

Emanuel ia contra argumentar, mas quem poderia contra os beijos do seu amado...

E o grande dia havia chegado, Emanuel gritava horrores e Guerra estava na varanda da casa sentado no chão como um filhote. O Deus sabia o quando era doloroso ter a cria já que eles não eram fêmeas, passou a mão pela cicatriz que tinha e só ficou mais aliviado quando escutou o choro do pequeno ser.

Quando entrou no quarto e os viu, Emanuel olhava o ser que segurava enrolado em um dos presentes que havia ganhado. Guerra sorriu ao ver a cor do tecido lhe informando o sexo da sua cria. Pegou nos braços o pequeno ser e ouvi o nome da cria da boca do seu amado.

- Elena.

Guerra examinou as feições da sua filhota e notou algo que o seu amado não percebeu, Elena é bastante parecida com Eva. No momento, Emanuel esqueceu a tristeza que apertava o seu coração nos últimos anos e voltou a sorrir como nunca. Sua cria lhe deu animo para recomeçar. Elena seria a sua força para impedir o seu pai de refazer mais uma vez o mesmo mal com sua irmã. Que Guerra os protegesse...

**Fim?**

* * *

**Nota: **Olha queridos e queridas que leram essa fic. Eu ainda estou devendo um novo capítulo e a alguns amigos pequenas histórias dos seus personagens, mas antes disso vou dar a uma amiga em especial um lindo presente. Agradeço a Mahorin por me dar apoio para voltar a postar fic aqui mesmo; eu e os outros achando que algumas pessoas ainda não entendem o que fazemos aqui... Mas vamos ao que interessa. Parabéns amiga e tudo de bom espero que goste da fic que foi feita com carinho, pois você me ajudou e muito a cobrir uma lacuna na trama.

Aos outros esperem por novidades.

Observação: Sim a anjinha que aparece é mesmo ela. Acho que não preciso dizer que as vidas dos dois estão mesmo interligadas. Victor e Ana esperem que os próximos personagens serão o de vocês. E caso não entendam algo perguntem.

Xero!


End file.
